Why Me? Why Now? It's Time
by DontWorryBeHolly
Summary: Isabella Salvatore is a vampire and the middle sibling of the Salvatore brothers. The only thing is, is that Edward doesn't know she is a vampire. What will happen when he finds out? Why is Damon terrorising the town. B&D with some B&E! Review Please :
1. Why me?

**A/N: ****New fanfic guys! Let me know what you think... Enjoy :)**

**Why me? Why now? It's time…**

**Chapter 1: Why me?**

**Bella Point of View.**

My name is Isabella Marie Salvatore…aka Bella Swan. I am over 100 years old. I am a vampire. I am the older sister of Stefan Salvatore and the younger of Damon. The dreaded Salvatore Brothers.

Today was the day I got the call. The call that told me my stupid older brother was at it again. Terrorising the town. Just as I start to settle down, he starts again. I think he is out to get me. At least he doesn't know I have a boyfriend… then he definitely wouldn't stop. He would constantly be trying to get me there with him. Away from Edward.

It makes me laugh how I am the only one that can stop him from his antics. I am the only one that can control Damon when he is like this. I don't really understand why… but hey, I have learnt to deal with it.

Anyway here I am on my way to the Cullen household. To tell them I would be gone for a couple of days. This wouldn't go down well… especially when I add in the word 'alone'.

I pulled up in the drive way and sat there for a few moments. I looked up at the house, to see all of them apart from Emmett sat in the living room. I got out of the car and walked up to the house. Just as I walked through the door Emmett walked down the stairs. "Hey Bella." He said to me with a smile. Emmett… the brother I always wanted. I laughed.

"Hey Emmy." I said to him with a smirk, just as he growled. He hated that name and I found great pleasure in calling him it as I got the same reaction every time. "Ooh scary." I said in response to his growl, pretending to be scared. No one in this house knew what I was capable of… not even Alice as I had compelled her, to stop looking into my future. I didn't need them finding out about what I am. Not yet anyway and certainly not by Alice. They needed to hear it from me.

We both walked into the living room and he went to sit with Rose. I walked over to Edward and as I did, the other's noticed me and I was greeted with a chorus of 'Hey Bella's'. _I love this family_, I thought to myself, as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him and then turned to the others. Placing my hands on top of Edward's.

"I have something to tell you…" I said to them, suddenly feeling a little nervous. Jasper soon enough sent calming waves in my direction. I smiled at him thankfully and carried. "I have to go away for a few days…" All of their faces dropped and turned into frowns. Even Rosalie's.

"Why?" Esme asked sounding worried.

"I have a few…family issues, I need to deal with." I frowned at the word family. The Salvatore brothers had their moments as to when they could be classed as family. This wasn't one of the moments, especially Damon.

"Where?" Edward asked as he pulled my body closer to his.

"A small town in Virginia called 'Mystic Falls'. I have two cousin's there that are wreaking havoc… well one in particular." I replied.

"Isn't there anyone else that can go?" Edward asked, holding onto me tightly as if he didn't ever want to let go of me.

"No. There isn't anyone else, in this word that can control him." Somehow I didn't think that the word 'control' wasn't the best one to use.

"Control? What do you mean control?" Alice asked, sounding curious. The thought went through my head '_Curiosity killed the cat'. _

I sighed, trying to think of the best way to explain this without it leading to me explaining the whole 'original vampire' thing. "He has… issues." I frowned, "Everyone so often he will completely lose control of his mind and body. Causing him to do, what he is doing now."

"What is he doing now?" Esme asked me.

"I can't get into that now, but I need to go, before he does something else he will regret." I replied, looking at them. Each of them in turn.

"Fine, but I am coming with you." Replied Edward, protectively.

I wriggled my way out of his arms and went to stand by the window, so I could see all of them. "No Edward, I need to do this alone." He opened his mouth to protest, but I stopped him. "Please Edward. This is something I don't want to involve you in." I frowned and began to play with the ring, on my finger that Emily Bennett gave to Katherine, which Katherine then passed to me.

All of the Cullen's were staring at me, waiting for an explanation, but I couldn't reply to them. I didn't know what to say. So I turned around and looked out the window, watching the Sun appear from behind the trees. Just as it appeared, I turned round to face them, seeing the reflection of them in the window. I looked at each one of them, stunned by their beauty. Still without realising I was doing it, I carried on playing with my ring. Accidently taking it off her finger and looked down at it. Suddenly she felt an extremely sharp pain in her arm and looked at it. Slipping the ring on her finger again and hissed in pain…

"Bella!" The Cullen's shouted. Carlisle ran over to me, but I stopped him.

"I will be fine, in a minute."

"Bella, no you won't. You have serious burn damage to your arm." Carlisle said, trying to help me again, but just like before I stopped him.

"Watch…" I said to them and then slowly the burn healed. I flexed my arm a bit and then looked at them.

"Bella what was that?" Edward asked concerned and confused.

"I can't tell you right now. Just remember that I love you. All of you." I ran up to Edward, hugged and kissed him quickly. Gave the rest of them an apologetic glance and with that I ran out of the house, got in my car and drove way over the limit. To my home town. _Mystic Falls here I come. _I thought to myself as I drove.

**A/N: What do you think people? Should i continue? Let me know... Read and Review :)**


	2. Damon's Wreaking Havoc!

**Why Me? Why Now? It's time…**

**Chapter 2: Damon's wreaking havoc.**

**Damon Point of View.**

As I terrorised the town of Mystic Falls, one thought ran through my head. _I need blood, human blood. _I repeated it over and over, in my head. Trying to find some sleeping human. What family is up at 1am anyway?

Anyway; so here I am. Going for human after human, tasting the sweetness of their blood. I hate Stefan for convincing me to try the animal lifestyle. _Oh how I have missed this, _I thought to myself as I drained my 3 human. _What a fantastic feast that was. _I licked my lips, and then ran my tongue over my teeth, to make sure that there was no trace of blood there.

I made my way over to the next house and started again. The next house was a family of four. You would have thought I would have felt guilty for killing a 5 year old. But no. The younger the blood the sweeter it tastes. I ate all of the children first and made the parents watch. Then I got the father. I found great amusement in listening to the Mothers pleas. Then it was her turn. With 5 minutes the whole family was drained. I looked down at what I had done and instantly felt happy with myself.

As I walked out of the house. Leaving all the body's behind. I saw a figure stood there. I recognised him as Stefan.

"What do you think you are doing?" Asked Stefan, sounding really pissed.

"I am eating and I have to admit… that was a very nice tasting family." I replied with a smirk. Stefan growled. He then started rambling on about what a big mistake I was making and I just walked off and went to the next house. I cleared them up and after that house. I went home only to see a new car, sat in the drive way. _Maybe Elena got a new car. _ I thought to myself and walked in.

I put my coat down and walked in the direction of the living room. Just as I was about to walk in, I was tackled and thrown against the wall. "What the hell are you playing at Damon Salvatore!" I recognised that voice… but who is it? "Why do you keep doing this? Just as I start to settle down, be happy and have a life… you come waltzing back in!" My eyes were blurry but soon enough they came back into focus. I looked at who had pinned me against the wall and saw none other than my sister.

"Isabella?" I said, trying to make sure it was she.

"Who else is going to be here, when you are terrorising the town… after all I am the only one who can stop you?" She spat at me. Great now she is pissed at me.

I pushed her off me and sorted myself out. "Blame, Mr. Smarty Pants over there who convinced to me go for the animal blood…" I said glaring at my brother.

"Don't you dare start putting the blame on Stefan. He was only trying to help. It's not nice looking at the TV screen every morning to see a news report telling us that another family has been killed." She said glaring at me. That glare made you feel like a child, being punished.

"How do you know that was me though? Other vampires could have done it." I replied to her.

"What other vampires Damon. Every one of them was killed. Unless you have been creating them." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I ain't stupid enough to do that Isabella."

"But you are stupid enough to risk exposure…again?" Stefan replied this time.

"Don't get involved in this Stefan" Bella replied. God sometimes you would think that she was the oldest. She sure did act as if she was though.

I chuckled and she turned around to glare at me again. My laughter stopped immediately. "Thanks to you… I now have to go back to forks and explain to my boyfriend why I have left suddenly and burnt when I took the ring off." She replied. I frowned at the word boyfriend.

"Boyfriend?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes boyfriend. Don't start getting all mature on my now Damon." _Hmmm _I thought to myself. _I am going to have to meet this boyfriend of my sister's. _

"Elena should be here any minute now. So if you two are going to carry on arguing then can you take it elsewhere?" Stefan said, looking between the two of us.

"No." Isabella and I replied at the same time.

"Fine then, but you hurt her if you start fighting and you are dead!" He said sternly.

"Really Stef? You going all tough on us now?" Isabella said joking with him. She loves him, but hates me.

Stefan chuckled. "It's not the best idea that is it?" Isabella shook her head and laughed, just as Elena walked through the door. _Human. _I grinned evilly.

"Stefan?" Elena called and walked into the living room.

"Hey Elena." Stefan smiled, pecking her lips and then looked at Isabella, who was now staring wide eyed at Elena.

"Jeez Stefan you weren't kidding were you?" Isabella said to him, looking surprised.

"Nope! Oh Elena, this is my sister Isabella." He looked at our sister and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Elena and Isabella said at exactly the same time then laughed. I mentally gagged. I took a breath and was immediately overwhelmed by the smell of Elena. My pupils dilated, veins popped out and the fangs appeared. Food time. Isabella saw my reaction and pinned me up against the wall again. I struggled and struggled, but never managed to get out of her grasp. My eyes were trained on Elena, who was now stood behind Stefan, gripping his arm for dear life.

"Damon NO!" Isabella shouted. Looking straight at me.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, still looking at Elena.

"Stefan get Elena out of here!" Isabella said to Stefan. He immediately picked her up and ran out of the house with her. _You won't get away that easily brother of mine. _I watched Stefan leave with Elena, but still I couldn't control myself. Her scent was all around and I had to get her.

"Damon STOP!" She said pushing me harder against the wall. I carried on struggling though. "You don't want to do this. Think about how it would hurt Stefan. He is your brother… he has finally found happiness. Are you willing to take that away from him?" She said to me in a calming voice. _I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this. _ I chanted over and over in my head as I finally started to gain control over my body once again. Isabella's grasp loosened as I came back to reality. _What was I thinking? _

She let go of me completely and I went over to the couch and sat down. "What have I done?" I asked her. Thinking off all the families I had killed. Lives I had taken.

"I don't know Damon, but it needs to stop now!" She said to me.

"I know and it will…" I said looking at her and then out the window.


	3. Memories

**A/N: Thank you so so much, for all the support everyone has given me for this story. Especially MidnightForever17. I love you guys. Anyway enough of the chit-chat... here is Chapter 3... Enjoy :)**

**Why me? Why now? It's time…**

**Chapter 3: Explanations.**

**Bella Point of View.**

Damon. I don't know what happened with him then. He has never been like that before. I suppose the good thing about that was that he actually, realised that what he did was wrong and out of order.

Later that night when Stefan came home, he ignored Damon completely. I don't blame him really; after all he did try to attack his girlfriend. When Stefan walked through the door, he went straight up to his room, not even looking at Damon. Damon was upset with himself. _That's a first_ I thought to myself. Damon also retired to his room and I went to talk to Stefan. "Stef?" I said knocking on his bedroom door.

"It's open." He replied sounding really pissed off. I walked in and saw him stood at his window, looking out, it was dark out. No lights. No cars. No nothing. I went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He didn't mean it Stefan…" It was hard to believe my own words at some point. I wasn't only trying to convince Stefan, but myself as well. I know he says he didn't mean to do it… but after all those families he killed tonight… did he mean to do it?

"Do you really believe that Isa?" He turned around and looked at me. He looked hurt. I can understand why. "Think about it… all of those people he killed tonight… he killed children. A 3 year old little girl. That little girl had a whole life ahead of her and our good for nothing brother killed her." When he put it that way, a thought ran through my head. _He knew what he was doing. He did it on purpose._

"Do you think he did it on purpose?" I asked him, frowning. He simply nodded. After a few minutes of looking out the window again, Stefan turned to me.

"Elena was mortified…" He sighed. Who wouldn't be? If a vampire suddenly tried to attack you… I frowned.

"Was she okay? Other than being scared shitless." Even though I didn't know Elena all that well. I could tell we would get along like a house on fire.

"All I can say is that she won't be coming near Damon any time in the near future." He sighed again and then quickly changed the subject… "So how about this boyfriend of yours?" He smirked. Trust him to change the subject to that. I laughed. "Name?"

"Edward Cullen" I smiled just thinking about him. Stefan noticed the change in expression and a smile appeared on his face.

"Treating you well?" He always was protective of me, even though he is the youngest.

I nodded. "Yeah, although I doubt he will want to even look at me after this." I frowned.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked and went to sit down on the bed. I followed him, sat down and looked at my hands. Playing with my fingers. Looking at the ring.

"I took my ring off. While the sun was shining on my arm. My arm burnt and then I ran out, with a mere 'I love you'." I sighed.

"So he saw the burning and the healing?" He sounded worried.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. They know what it's like to keep a secret as big as that. They won't tell anyone." I looked up at him, to see him looking at me confused.

"What do you mean? They know what it's like…" He asked.

"They are vampires. A different kind though…they are 'The Cold Ones'."

He sighed. "Isa. Why befriend them?"

"Edward saved me from being squished by a car. Then saved me from 3 vampires that were after me. His family are so nice. They treat me like a daughter and a sister. They are friends of Charlie's." I looked at him again and smiled.

"Charlie? As in Giuseppe's brother Charlie?" I nodded and his smile changed into a grin.

"He lives in forks. He has been posing as my father. Chief of Police." I smiled thinking about Charlie. He had always been there for us, when our father wasn't. He acted the way a dad should, even though he wasn't one himself.

"Wow." Was all he said, he loved Charlie as much as I did.

"Yeah. He compelled a woman named Renee and her husband Phil to make them think I was their daughter." I laughed remembering the day he did that.

Stefan also laughed. "Sounds like something Charlie would do." We were both sat there laughing when we heard a bang. "What was that?" Stefan asked just as I got up and ran to the window. I started banging on the window; Stefan came over to me and looked out.

Damon was there. He looked up at me, with crazed eyes, when he heard the banging. I started glaring at him through the window. I ran downstairs and to the door, by the time I got there. He was gone. Stefan was by my side in seconds. I looked at him and yelled. "Get to Elena NOW!" We were both out the door and ran to Elena's. Stefan ran straight in, when Elena opened the door. I was stopped by the stupid barrier. _Why make it so we had to be invited in? _I thought to myself. Elena looked over at me and asked to come in. From then on we waited. He was going to come.

After about half an hour of waiting. Damon barged through the door, once again his pupils were dilated, fangs were out and he was staring at Elena with a murderous glare…


	4. Like a Man Possessed!

**A/N: Thank you again for all the support you guys have given me with this story. I love you all... enjoy :)**

**Why me? Why now? It's time…**

**Chapter 4: Like a Man Possessed.**

**Elena Point of View.**

What happened that night was horrifying. I have never been so scared in my life.

~ _Flashback ~ _

I was sat in my living room, watching TV; when all of a sudden in came Stefan and Isabella is stuck at the door. "Come in." I said to her and she walked in straight away. "Stefan? What's going on?" I looked between the two of them; they both looked frantic with worry.

"Damon." Was all Isabella said, was he coming for me again? What are we going to do?

"Is he coming?" I asked, fear masking my voice.

"We don't know. We have just seen him walk out of the house. He looked like… like a man possessed." Isabella took a worried glance at her brother.

"So is he coming _here_?" I asked again. This time…Stefan nodded; I took a shaky breath and sat down on the couch again. Damon was coming here. He was coming for me…again. Stefan sat down next to me, and then pulled me into his lap. Isabella sat down next to us. She rubbed my back, whenever I did something to show my fear of what was going to happen. I laid my head on Stefan's shoulder and closed my eyes.

It seemed like forever that I had my eyes closed. Waiting. Waiting for what could have been my death.

Suddenly, Damon ran in. He stopped in the arch way to the living room. He stared at me. Never breaking is glare. His fangs were out. His eyes were dilated. Veins were there. To sum those features up in a few words… He looked shit scary.

Slowly, he stepped closer and closer to me. "Damon what are you doing?" I asked him. Trying to hide the fear that was quite obviously there.

"I'm coming to get you Elena Gilbert." Damon replied to me with, a murderous tone. I flinched. _Why is he being like this? _I thought to myself.

"Damon stop!" Isabella said. "You don't want to do this." She was warning him. Isabella may have been the middle child, but she acted as if she was the oldest.

"How do you know what do and don't want to do, dear sister of mine." He looked at her, for a second then his eyes were back on me. Still very slowly, he moved closer to me. Every so often taking a small step. Stefan pushed me behind him and Elena stood next to Stefan. Blocking my view.

"Stop it Damon!" Isabella said in a warning tone. Damon didn't stop though. I could see his feet moving. He was taking bigger steps and soon enough he was stood directly in front of them. Then it all kicked off. Damon tried to reach for me, Isabella pushed him back. He reached again and this time Stefan pushed him and sent him flying into the wall. While Damon was trying to recover from being thrown into a wall, Isabella turned to me. "Elena is there a room in this house that Damon hasn't been invited into? Any of the old house?" I thought for a minute then nodded and answered.

"My room."

"Stefan, get her up there." She ordered him. Stefan nodded, picked me up and ran towards the stairs. As we were going up, Damon stood up and grabbed my leg. We were stuck for a minute, as Damon's grip tightened. Isabella ran over and stopped Damon. Once again pinning him up against the wall. "Stop Damon!" Stefan took me into my room and lay me down on my bed. I looked down at my ankle to see a bruise forming, in the shape of Damon's hand print. We both sat there listening intently. Waiting for something to happen.

"Get of me!" Damon screamed at Isabella. She was the stronger one out of the two. So he wasn't getting out of her grasp anytime soon…or so I thought. There was the sound of very fast feet coming up the stairs. I looked at my door, to see Damon stood there. Glaring at me once again.

"Damon pack it in NOW!" Isabella screamed at him. Showing authority in her voice. Damon turned round to look at her. Glared for a moment and then something changed in him. He just stopped. "Damon?" She asked him.

He turned around to look at me. "I-I'm so sorry." With that… he walked out of downstairs and we heard the front door close. He was gone.

"What was that all about?" I asked. Stefan shook his head.

"That wasn't Damon. He isn't normally like that." She sounded worried. Something was controlling him. But what?


	5. Alice and Edward's confusion!

**A/N: Hey Guys! Thankyou again for all the support with this story... This chapter is in Edward's POV and just to clarify this now... There won't be many of chapters in the Cullen's point of View. There will be one of Jasper as you will soon figure out why. Thank you again... Enjoy :) **

**Why me? Why now? It's time…**

**Chapter 5: Alice and Edward's confusion!**

**Edward's Point of View.**

Why did Bella leave like that? Why was she burning? Why did the burn heal that fast? How did it heal that fast? The same questions were going round and round in my head. Ever since yesterday, when she walked out on us.

I tried to go after her, but the other's stopped me. Why would they try and stop me from going after the love of my life when, she just ran away from us… with no explanation as to why.

I looked over at Alice and sighed. "Anything?" I asked her, since Bella left, Alice has been trying to see her future, but she can't. She can't see anything to do with Bella.

"Not at the minute, but…" She cut herself off, as her eyes got that glassy look and she stared off into space. I watched her vision with her.

~ Vision ~

"_Jasper? What are you doing here?" Bella asked her._

"_I have come on behalf of all of us. We wanted to know you were safe. We stopped Edward from coming." Jasper replied to her._

_Suddenly, something came up behind her. Pupils Dilated. Veins over his face and fangs…_

"_Bella watch out." Jasper shouted and went to stand in front of her, but Bella pushed him back._

"_You are the one that needs to stay back Jasper." She said to him, with a warning tone. She looked at the man, he stood there staring. "Damon, this isn't you. Stop it. Don't listen to them. Don't listen to him." She said to him, with a pleading voice. But he just carried on moving closer and closer. _

"_Bella…" Jasper said again, trying to get in front of her, but just like last time, she pushed him back. Bella was staring at the person, coming for her. He was nearly in front of her._

"_DAMON!" She shouted at him. "This isn't you. Pack it in. Don't listen to him. Don't let him control you!" He was now stood directly in front of her. His hand reaching for her. Just as he nearly touched her shoulder, she grabbed him wrist and flipped him. Pinning him to the floor…_

~End of Vision~

"What the hell was that?" I shouted. Alice shook her head.

"I have no idea. Who is Damon? Is that the cousin that she was talking about?" Alice asked me confused.

"I don't know. Do you know when that will happen?" I asked her, feeling anxious. Her eyes got that glassy look again as she searched the future.

"3 days from tomorrow…" She replied to, me with a worried look. Worried for both Bella and Jasper.

I nodded. Scared for my love's life. Although she did seem capable of looking after herself. What did she mean…? _You are the one that needs to stay back Jasper? _

I guess soon enough…we will find out.

**A/N: I know it's short... but i hope you liked it anyway :)**


	6. Figuring it out!

**Why me? Why now? It's time…**

**Chapter 6: Figuring it out!**

**Bella's Point of View!**

We hadn't seen Damon since that night at Elena's. Where was he? God knows. Stefan hasn't left Elena's side. While I have been out looking for Damon…Unable to find him.

As I made my way back to Elena's, I told myself that, that wasn't Damon. He isn't like that. He wouldn't do it on purpose, but did I really believe that? I mean he was like this, before. Stefan changed him though. Now he has gone back to his old ways…the only thing is that he seems worse.

I walked into Elena's house and go up to her room. That's the only place in the house she feels safe. They both looked up at me and Elena asked. "Any luck finding him?" She may be terrified of him right now, but she is still worried.

"No…" I frowned and sat on the bed with them. Stefan looked at me and I looked at him. "Do you know where he might have gone?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No. Anywhere that he may have gone, has been destroyed." He frowned. Stefan may have hated him, but Damon was still his brother. We were all worried about him.

"This isn't like him at all. It's like something is controlling him…" Elena said. Stefan and I looked at Elena, then at each other again. "What?" She asked confused.

"There are only two people that could do that to him…" I said to Stefan. He nodded in agreement with me.

"Who?" Elena asked getting even more confused. I looked at her.

"Katherine and Elijah…" I frowned and she gasped lightly. "Yep. They are the only two people that can possibly do something like that…"

"If it's Katherine… then she is out of the tomb. If it's Elijah… God knows where he is." Stefan said frowning. I sighed. After sitting there for about 10 minutes, there was a knock at the door outside. Elena stiffened and Stefan went to the window. "It's Charlie…" He said to me, still looking out.

"Elena, can you go and invite him in. He is our Uncle." I asked her smiling. She nodded and got up, limping slightly from when Damon grabbed her ankle, I went down with her. Elena opened the door and Charlie turned to look at us. "Charlie?"

"Come in." Elena said inviting him in, seeming a little wary. Charlie smiled thankfully at Elena, and then turned to Bella.

"Where's Stefan?" Charlie asked worried. Stefan was downstairs with us, with in the second.

"Can we go upstairs? I don't really feel safe down here anymore." Elena said. Stefan picked her up and carried her to her room. Charlie and I followed her up, I walked straight in and Charlie was stuck. I looked at Elena and she nodded. "Come and sit down Charlie." She smiled and Charlie came to sit down on the bed with us.

"What's going on Charlie?" Stefan asked. He wrapped an arm around Elena and she leaned into him.

"Damon…" He frowned.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked Charlie, sounding hopeful. Charlie nodded and I asked again. "Where?"

"Jacksonville" Charlie replied. Immediately, my minutely beating heart stopped. "He is with Elijah."

"Renee…?" She had become like an actual mother to me. She was always there for me. Gave me the talk, even when I didn't need it. She always had those motherly hugs. If either of them, had even set a finger on her. They wouldn't know what's hit them. I looked at Charlie and he had pure sadness in his eyes.

"Elijah…got to her." His voice broke at the end. Charlie himself had grown to love Renee. A sob erupted from my chest. She was gone.

"We shouldn't have got her involved in this. It wasn't fair on her." My voice was strained. "Where are they now?" I asked him.

"On their way here. Bella, just be glad they didn't go to Forks…" He stated. I nodded. He was right, if he had, have gone to Forks, that would have meant he would have seen the Cullen's. I didn't need that to happen right now. They couldn't know about me yet.

"What was Damon doing with Elijah?" Elena asked sounding intrigued.

"Damon looked like he had to be there… but he seemed like he didn't want to be…" Charlie said, a little confused.

"Like Elijah was controlling Damon?" Stefan asked and Charlie nodded. Stefan looked at me and sighed. "Just what we thought…"

"So it wasn't actually Damon doing all of those things? He didn't mean to do it? He was being controlled?" Elena asked and I nodded. She sighed in relief.


	7. Unexpected Arrivals!

**Sorry for the late update...issues with fanfiction and i was away all weekend :) But here it is... ENjoy!**

**Why me? Why now? It's time…**

**Chapter 7: Unexpected Arrivals.**

**Bella's Point of View.**

After Charlie showed up and told us what happened, we waited. Damon would be here soon; possibly with Elijah.

We need Damon here to try and conquer the issue at hand. This wasn't his fault; he had no way off telling what Elijah would do this; no one did. He needs our help. He is hurting; you can see it in his eyes when he comes out of an 'episode'.

I looked over at Elena, who was lying next to me sleeping. Poor Elena. She had been attacked multiple times these past few days, by the man she thought of as a brother. She knew it wasn't his fault, but it still scared her. Stefan and I have been with her constantly. Always there keeping an eye out. She has always had one of us, by her side. We still need to hunt so we would go, while the other stayed. Stefan doesn't want her left alone, especially after what happened last time.

I then looked over at Charlie and Stefan. They were sat on the window seat, catching up. It had been over 100 years since they had last seen each other. Charlie loved us all as if we were his own. He had lost his daughter on the day of the church fire. Her name was Amelie and she was only 5 years old. Amelie's dog, had ran into the church, just as the last few people were going in. As we realised she had gone in, they were had set the church on fire. Screams came from inside the church, but one stuck out. The sound of Amelie's cry for help. Damon and I tried everything we could to get her out; while Stefan held Charlie back. Amelie was trapped and there, was nothing we could have done about it. None of us ever really got over her death. Especially Charlie. We talk about her as much as we can, to keep her memory alive. Amelie was the; funniest, kindest, most loving little girl, you could have ever met. She was the image of me, when I was her age. I smiled to myself remembering her.

Elena began to stir by my side, just as Charlie looked at me with a worried and confused expression. "Bells?" He said and looked out the window again. I stood up and walked over him.

"No!" I said, seeing Jasper Cullen, walking up the pathway. "What the hell is he doing here?" I said. I just knew one of them would try to find me at some point. Jeez! Stefan was looking at me confused as he went to sit with Elena. "Boyfriends, brother." I said to him as I ran downstairs and to the door. Jasper knocked and I opened it immediately.

"Jasper what the hell are you doing here?" I asked him, annoyed that he was here.

"I have come on behalf of all of us. We wanted to know that you were safe. Edward was stopped from coming." He replied to me, smiling slightly. Well at least they stopped Edward. I couldn't face him at the minute. It was bad enough having to face Jasper, let alone my boyfriend. It wasn't the right time.

Suddenly Jasper shouted. "Bella watch out!" I turned around to see Damon, stalking towards me, Fangs out. Pupils dilated. Veins around his eyes. Jasper tried to push me behind him, but I wasn't having any of it and pushed him back behind me.

"You are the one that needs to stay back Jasper." I said to him, with a warning tone. I turned around again and looked at Damon. He was staring straight at me. "Damon, this isn't you. Stop it. Don't listen to them. Don't listen to him." My voice was pleading. He just kept moving closer and closer though.

"Bella…" Jasper said again. He tried to get in front of me again and just like last time, I pushed him back. He didn't know what he was dealing with. At the moment, Damon was stronger than any Newborn. He was uncontrollable. I kept my eyes on Damon the whole time, waiting. Watching his every move.

"DAMON!" I shouted as he moved closer. "This isn't you. Pack it in. Don't listen to him. Don't let him control you!" He was now stood directly in front of me. His hand reaching for me. Just as he nearly touched my shoulder, I grabbed his wrist and flipped him. Pinning him to the floor. He struggled underneath my grip, but the more he moved, the harder the grip got.

"Let go of me!" He shouted. Obviously not coming back to reality any time soon.

"Fight it Damon! Don't let him control you. This isn't you." I looked him straight in the eye as I said it. He just carried on fighting me. He wasn't getting up; I wouldn't allow him to do that. "Charlie!" I called upstairs and within seconds he was downstairs. I swapped places with him, he was pinning Damon down, not letting him up either. While I sat by his head.

I looked over at the window, to see the sun shining in and then I looked down at his hand. The hand that had the ring on. Charlie figured out what I planned to do. "Bella, you can't." He frowned.

"Charlie it's not like I am going to kill him. Just take it off long enough for it to distract him." I stated. Did he really think that I would try and kill my own brother? I'm not that mean. Charlie slowly nodded. I reached down one hand and carefully slid the ring off his finger. I then inched his hand slowly, so that I was in the sun.

Instantly, his skin began to burn and Damon's manly scream filled the room. "MAKE IT STOP!" He shouted. It worked. He was distracted. I slid the ring back onto his finger and slowly his skin started to heal.

"Damon?" I said to him softly. He had stopped struggling and he was staring up at the ceiling. His face was going back to normal now. "Damon?" I said again. I looked at Charlie and nodded. "He's alright. You can get off him." Carefully, Charlie stood up. Staying close to us, in case anything happened again.

Damon turned to face me. A look of pure agony in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. He won't stop." For the first time ever. Damon Salvatore looked like he was about to cry. He looked over at Jasper. I also looked over at Jasper, to see him looking at us, stunned to silence.

"Jasper?" I said, as I stood up and walked over to him.

"Bella… What the bloody hell was that?" He asked me. I sighed.

"I know you will go back and tell the others, but I can't tell you. Not right now anyway. I need to tell all of you at the same time. I will be back in Forks soon. Right now, I need to help my brother." As soon as I said that, I went back over to Damon and helped him up. He needed to get back home. Home to the Boarding house. He seemed very weak. Definitely not like Damon. I picked him up in my arms and ran home with him. This could be a long night…


	8. Recognition

**Sorry this chapter is a little short, but it's straight to the point. Next chapter will be longer... Promise :) Enjoy...**

**Why me? Why now? It's time…**

**Chapter 8: Recognition…**

**Jasper's Point of View.**

When I walked out of Elena's house, I went straight to my car. Getting in and drove to a motel that I had booked. I walked up the stairs, thinking about what had happened previously.

What was with Bella? What is with Damon…? As soon as I said his name, I recognised it from somewhere.

I remember when he looked at me. That face seemed so familiar; but how did I know him? As I lay on the very lumpy bed. I tried to remember who he was… I began going through people that I met during the war. That's when it clicked. I sat up quickly; almost banging my head on the low hanging light. _Why make the ceiling so low down, then go, and stick a light with long wires in there? _I thought to myself.

Anyway…Back to the point. That's where I knew him from, Damon Salvatore; one of the runners. Damon and I had bonded over the year we were at war together. Then Maria found me and I couldn't go back. Wow it's been a long time.

Wait, wait, wait… If Damon is still alive now then…? How? What is he? Looks like I am going to be paying another visit for Bella and Damon…

**Damon's Point of View.**

As I lay there on my bed. I thought about, what I had done. I attacked my sister. I must have been bad as she had to get Charlie down as well. I don't know, what Elijah wants with me, but I wish he would stop. I have already hurt the people around me enough… without him being added to the list. I didn't know it was him, until he came to me yesterday.

I looked over at Isa, as she walked back into the room with a blood packet. I sat up, when she passed it to me. She sat down on the bed next to me. "How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"Better than I was an hour ago." I gave her a slight smile. "Isa? Who was that with you before?"

She looked at me confused, and then realisation washed over her face. "Oh that was Jasper…" She replied to me. Taking a sip of her own blood bag.

"Jasper…?" I asked, hoping to find out his last name. That name rings a bell…Jasper.

"It's Hale now but, he was Whitlock." She replied to me confused. "Why?" My eyes widened at the sound of his former last name.

"As in Major Jasper Whitlock?" I asked her and she nodded. "I was his runner, in the civil war. He disappeared one day; no one found his body, so we assumed he had been blow up. What happened to him?" I asked.

"He was out riding one day; when he came across 3 women. One of them was named Maria. He immediately- being the gentleman he is- offered them his services. Maria then changed him and used him and his power to train newborns. She never let them live past a year and always had him kill them." She said to me. Wow. Looks like we are going to be meeting Jasper again soon.


	9. Is it time for me to pay a visit back ho

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me SO long to update. I have been a bit busy in school and just got a job babysitting. :) Anyway...Hope you enjoy :)**

Why me? Why now? It's time...

Chapter 9: Is it time for me to pay a visit back home?

Bella POV.

I lay in my room one night, thinking abou what had happened over the last few weeks. It seemed like forever, since I had last been in Forks. 3 weeks since I had left the Cullen's hanging, 3 days since Jasper had arrived. You could see it in his eyes, that he wanted to go back home. Back to Alice. He missed her. Just like I missed Edward.

Just as I was about to drift off to sleep, there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in." I called to whoever was there. The door opened and Jasper walked in. He smiled and walked over to the window. "Are you okay Jazz?" I asked, watching his movement. He didn't turn round to look at me as he answered.

"I need to go back home..." I sighed, I knew this day was coming. "I miss Alice." This time he turned to look at me. "I think you need to come back as well." I frowned. Could I go back now? Was I ready to 'face the music'? I didn't know what I thought at that minute.

"Jazz...I..." I sighed. "I don't know Jasper."

"Bella, you have to come back, sooner or later. Why not do it now?" Jasper pleaded. He did have a point.

"What about Damon? How can I just leave him like this?"

"Damon is a big boy, he can handle himself." Jasper replied, his voice didn't sound so sure.

"Do you really believe that Jazz? After all that happened? I can't just leave him here...After all I am the only one that can sort him out." I frowned.

"What do you mean...Sort him out?" He replied to me, looking confused.

"Damon and I always had that connection. When Katherine, another vampire of our kind, compelled Stefan, he was left heartbroken. He really truly loved Katherine, but she didn't love him back, she was just using him to get to Stefan. Stefan was the one she really loved. She wanted her and was willing to go to extreme measures to do get him." I sighed. "Our father, shot Damon and Stefan, after realising that they knew about Vampires. What he didn't know was that both Stefan and Damon had vampire blood in their system." I smiled ever so slightly.

"How did you become a vampire?" He asked me, that was the question I didn't want to answer.

"When our father told me that Damon and Stefan were dead. I instantly felt empty. they were both there for me, when I needed them the most. Damon practically raised me." I took in a deep breath. "I didn't know what to do. One day, I was sat on the roof of the Salvatore boarding house...This building and I jumped. What I didn't know was that Katherine had also drank from me and then fed me her blood, not that long before, this whole event happened. So when I fell, I came back a vampire. That was when I found my brothers again."

Jasper was looking at me, like I had 3 heads. "So that's what you are?" He asked me and I nodded. "But that doesn't explain why you are the only one who can sort Damon out..."

I sighed, this was the question I have answered many times, to many different people. "When I first completed the transformation...Damon, went round doing what he had done the other day. He was coming after me, not realising that I was a vampire." I was now stood by the window looking out, as I heard Jasper gasp behind me, but I carried on, "I was perfectly fine Jasper. Anyway, when he first attacked me, he didn't know it was me. I soon made him realise and that made him stop what he was doing, but not long after he went into another 'episode'... He killed what was left of our family. Just as he was about to run out of the building. We all lived in the same building at the time you see. Anyway...I stopped him, from running. He struggled and struggled, to get past me, but I wasn't having any of it. So, I slapped him. He looked at me weird for a while and then, he just froze. Un-moving for, what seemed like hours. Finally, he came back to reality and just looked at me. He apologized and then ran. Every time it's happened since then, only I have been able to stop him. Everyone else has tried, but it's just me..." I turned round and looked at him. "Now do you see why I don't want to just leave Damon here?"

Jasper was stood there in shock looking at me. "Y-you can bring him with you." That was the first time, I had ever head Jasper Hale stutter.

"Bring him with me? To forks? Where he could snap any moment." I raised an eyebrow at him. "As much as I hate Jess, Lauren and Mike...It's not fair on them..."

"Bella...You need to come home..." He sighed.

"I am home." I replied, to him. He frowned. Mystic Falls, had been my home for many, many years. Forks was home too, but this was home home.

"As in Forks home Bells." He smiled slightly. "We miss you. We all do. It's not the same without you..." I sighed. Why is he making me do this?

"I will come for a visit..." I finally gave in and Jasper grinned.

"I'm going back tonight...Are you coming then or...?" The grin, was beginning to become a little freaky.

"Yeah...Damon is coming with me. I don't care what anyone says." I replied to him, determined.

Later that night; Jasper, Damon and myself were on our way to forks. Damon didn't put up a fight, he seemed quite...Excited about the fact that he will be meeting Edward. Jasper and Damon had quickly caught up. I laughed remembering that day, they both looked at me weirdly. I shook my head and shrugged replying, "What can I say? It's me..." They both laughed with me.

That day was funny. Jasper and Damon hadn't seen eachother is over 100 years...They had a lot of catching up to do.

~Flashback~

Damon and I were sat in the living room, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I shouted, and smiled when I saw Jasper walk in. "Hey Jasper." As soon as I said his name, Damon looked in his direction.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Major Jasper Whitlock. Long time no see." Damon smirked and stood up to greet Jasper.

"Damon Salvatore...You haven't aged a bit." Both of them laughed, I had to join in. After all he was right, none of us had aged, even in the slightest.

"Likewise." Damon replied. Both of them came to sit next to me on the sofa. As the day progressed, I found myself engrossed, in stories they were telling me, from the times at war. I had heard most of them off Damon, but it was always nice to hear them again. Jasper's on the other hand, I hadn't heard any. They were amazing...You could tell that Jasper enjoyed talking about that part of his life. When he told Damon about how he met Alice...that story I had heard. His face lit up at just the mere mention of her name. You could really really tell he missed her. Damon looked happy, to see his old friend happy. Seeing Damon happy, made me happy.

~End of Flashback~

As we arrived we drove past the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. I looked around, instantly feeling at ease. This place I had grown to love. Forks, was home to me...Another home.

Slowly Jasper pulled into the Cullen driveway and I looked up, doing the same thing as I did last time. "We're here..." I heard Jasper say. Jasper got out, followed by Damon, then slowly but surely I followed.

We walked up the front steps and went into the house. "Uh Isa?" I tutned round to see Damon, stuck at the door.

"Come in." Jasper replied with a smile. He had been told everything about our kind, he could help us tell the story later. Damon walked into the house, and we went up the first flight of stairs. I heard mumblings coming from in the living room.

"This is it..." I said to myself. This really was it. Damon, tightly took hold of my hand, for support and we walked in followed by Jasper. Gasps filled the room and they took in the sight before them. Damon holding my hand and me standing unusually close. You can't kill me...He's my brother. I looked at Edward, who was glaring at Damon.

"Bella? Who's this?" Edward asked.

"Edward, everyone. This is Damon Salvatore..." I smiled slightly at all of them.


	10. Explanations!

**Why me? Why now? It's time...**

**Chapter 10: Explanations.**

**Bella POV**

As well walked in Damon held tightly onto my hand. Edward was glaring. The phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind.

"Hey..." I repeated again nervously. The funny thing was that, when my brother was trying to attack people, I was perfectly calm. Then then I am talking to people that I class as family, I am a nervous wreck. I looked over at jasper to see his arms wrapped securley around Alice's waist.

"Bella..." Edward replied, anger masking his voice.

"Tell them Bells, before Edward murders Danom. Although, I don't think it will be Damon that ends up dead." Jasper chuckled. Alice elbowed him in the stomach, giving him a stern look.

"Ahh, you must be Edward. "Damon said as he held out his hand, his other still holding mine. Edward just looked at him. "Jeez. Man period on that." Damon mumbled. Edward growled and everyone else in the room, had to hold back laughter.

"Edward, calm down." I said to him. "It's not what you think!" I tried to reason with him.

"Not what I thiink?" Edward scoffed. "You leave here with no warning. Alice has a vision of you getting attacked and then you show up here, out of the blue, with some other bloke?"

"How dare you?" I replied to him, getting quite annoyed. "You have no right, to put all the blame on me here. Firstly, why are you checking up on me? Second, I wasn't being attacked and third, if yoy had waited and listened, instead of jumping to conclusions, you would know what was going on, wouldn't you?" Damon had to hold me back, as I was quite close to hitting him. I had never really been a violent person, but when someone said something to offend me, then I would fight back.

"Go on then! Explain!" Edward nearly shouted. Oh two can play this game.

"Why should I explain to you now? After you practically just accused me of cheating?" I frowned at him. The whole time Edward and I were arguing, I hadn't taken the time to notice that something was wrong with Damon.

"Bella!" I heard Jasper shout. He quickly stood in front of Alice. I turned around and looked at Damon, who was looking at Edward with a crazed look on his face.

"Damon." He didn't answer me. "Damon." I said again, but still no response. "Damon Salvatore, you look at me now!" I stood in front of him. Damon and I were about the same height, so there was no problem with that. I took his face in my hands and looked straight into his eyes. "Snap out of it!" As I said this, he looked at Edward again, his mouth opened slightly and he was showing his fangs. Edward went to push me out the way, but as soon as he did, Jasper pulled him back and held him there.

"You don't want to get involved in this Edward." Jasper said to him. Edward struggled in his grip.

"Damon. Stop it. Look at me." I made sure then, that he looked at me. "Concentrate on me. Look right at me. Don't pay any attention to Edward." I told him. He seemed to listen then, as his fangs dissapeared. "I'm not going anywhere. Don't let him control you." Bit by bit, his face returned to normal. Just as it did, Damon collapsed into my arms. I lay him down on the sofa and sat by him. Moving the hair out of his face. _What is going on with him? _ _What does Elijah want with him? _I thought to myself.

"Is he okay Bella?" Jasper asked me, concerned for his old friend.

"I don't know." I replied to him. I honestly didn't know if he was okay. What I did know though, was that this needed to be dealt with...and fast.

"Do you want me to have a look at him?" Carlisle asked me. I just shook my head, there was nothing he could do. Nothing that could help him at the moment.

Jasper finally let go of Edward and they all sat down. I stayed by Damon's side, and looked at all of them. "What was that?" Edward asked me urgently.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning..." I sighed. Jasper smiled at me sympathetically and I nodded at him. The others looked at me expectantly. "My name is Isabella Marie Salvatore...I am over 100 years old and I am a vampire..."


	11. The Start of The Truth!

_**A/N: I am sooo sorry, it took me so long to update! I had a major issue, with writers block as I couldn't think of what to write for Bella's history. I haven't really put much history in this chapter, but I've decided it's all going to come in bits, as that would be easier for me to write. Also most likely less boring for you awesome readers, having to read a load of paragraphs of someone explaining their history, to a very impatient family.**_

_**Anyway, sorry for the short lecture, here is the next chapter...Hope you enjoy. **_

**Why me? Why now? It's time...**

**Chapter 11: The start of the truth.**

**BPOV**

You would think that, explaining your history to your family, would be easy... Those people would be horrible wrong.

Im gonna have to explain, how I died; How Charlie isn't my real father, how my brother is being controlled by an 'original'. I'll have to explain what an original is. Most importantly though, I've got to explain, our type of Vampire.

This isn't going to be easy. I look around the room, at the faces of my family;

Esme, the perfect mother. The one that's been there no matter what. The one that treated me as daughter, from the very beginning, the one who loves me.

Carlisle, the loving father, compassionate doctor, who has dedicated his whole life to helping people. Whether they need it or not. Whether they deserve it or not.

Rosalie the one who's acted like a bitch towards me, but she reminds me of my usual self. Not inoccent Bella Swan...Isabella Salvatore, the one who has a bite.

Emmett, the brother that was protective of me. The joker in the house, the one you can count on to make you laugh, in the toughest situations. Always.

Alice, she's always full of energy, no matter what time of day. The shopaholic. She may be small, but she's a fiesty little pixie, but that's why people love her.

Jasper, the one who right now, knows more about my situation than anyone. He knows how hard it is for Damon and myself. He knows, that no matter who get's in the way of me, I will do _anything_ to protect my brothers.

Then there is Edward. My love. My life. My world. If I lost him, I don't know what I would do. Which is what is scaring me the most about this, because once he hears my full story, he may never trust me again. I need him more, than I need the air I breathe. He completes me.

I've kept this secret from them, for so long now. I'm so, so afraid of the outcome of this.

"Like I said, my name is Isabella Marie Salvatore, I'm over 300 years old and I'm a Vampire." I repeated nervously.

"No, you're not. Your name is Isabella Marie _Swan_. You're _18_ and you are _human._" Edward replied, frowning. Why did he have to make this difficult? Especially now, of all times.

"Just hear her out Edward. It's hard enough for her as it is." Jasper said to him, an arm wrapped securely around Alice.

"You're in on this insanity?" Rosalie growled. "She's delusional, and she's a Liar."

"Rosalie!" Esme chastised her daughter, with a frown.

"She's not delusional, and she's definately not a liar. If you knew Bella at all, you would know that she can't lie to save her life." Jasper sighed.

"Alright then, Mr I know everything. Prove it. Prove what Rosalie said was wrong. Prove it to us, that she doesn't belong in a mental home." Edward said, irritably. I raised an eyebrow at him. _Did he really just say that?_ I thought to myself.

Jasper frowned at Edward, before replying. "Okay." He looked at Alice. "Ali, when was the last time you saw Bella's future?"

Alice frowned. "I haven't seen anything since she got here. The last thing I saw, was when I sent you to see her."

Jasper nodded and looked at me. "Bells?" He said, and I nodded. Before anyone had the chance to ask, what was going on. I was in front of Alice, staring directly into her eyes.

"Search my future." I said simply, compelling her. Almost instantly, Alice's eyes glazed over and she got that 'deep in thought' look on her face. All eyes were on her.

"Arguing. Lots of arguing, between you and Edward." Alice said, then her expression changed slightly. "You're walking down a street, something is coming." She was about to continue, when I cut her off, telling her to stop searching my future. Finally she came back to reality and looked at me confused. I looked out the window behind her and said.

"Search again Alice." As soon as I said it, she tried to look.

"I-I can't." Alice, whispered with a frown.

"Good." I said, simply.

"That doesn't prove anything." Edward snapped, his tone was harsh.

"You've never been able to read my mind have you Edward?" I asked him, sitting down in front of him.

"No and you know that." Edward scowled. I looked straight into his eyes.

"Read my mind." I compelled. He did i and let out a small gasp. "Stop." I said, doing the same thing. I stood up and walked back, to sit next to Damon again.

"What're you sorry for?" Edward asked, with a frown.

"Edward? What are you talking about? She never said anything..." Rosalie said, aggitated.

"No, but she thought it." Edward said looking at me.

"Believe me now?" I asked him.

"Sort of." Edward replied, and I sighed. I looked down at Damon, and wished that he would hurry up and wake again. This would be so much easier, if he were conscious. I groaned internally. "You've got a lot of explaining to do." Edward growled, glaring at Damon.

"I know. Whe-" I was cut off by Charlie bursting through the door.

"Bella!" He called, looking at me. "Where's Damon?"

"He's over there. Why?" I frowned and stood up, walking over to him.

"What's going on?" Edward asked, sounding pissed.

"You need to get him concious now!" Charlie said, urgently.

"Charlie? What's going on?" I asked, urgently.

"Katherine just turned up at the house...Elijah, is on the move and Elena is missing..." Charlie frowned.

"Missing?" My eyes widened.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Edward growled.

"Stefan is out looking for her, we need to find her now. Keep Damon away from Elijah, he's taken Elena to get at Damon...Well that's what we think." Charlie said, sighing. He looked at Edward. "Edward, this isn't the time, for your lack of patience."

"Who's Stefan?" Emmett frowned, standing behind me. I nodded at Charlie and he ran off, most likely going to help search for Elena. I looked over at Jasper, and he nodded. Withing seconds, he was out of the house and going with Charlie. "Bella! Who's Stefan?" Emmett frowned, asking again.

"My brother." I span around, and ran at Vampire speed to Damon, attempting to wake him up, but nothing was working. The only thing that I could think of, was not something that I wanted to do again. I looked out the window and the sun was shining through. I pulled Damon into the light and removed his ring, slowly his hand began to burn. Suddenly, his hand was yanked away from the light and he looked at me, with a what the fuck expression.

"You don't have brothers!" Edward growled.

"Yes I do. Damon is my brother, Stefan is my brother. Charlie is not my real father, he's my uncle. Renee is dead, due to the person that has taken Elena. Along with Phil. Jasper has gone to help Charlie find Elena. Jasper and Damon, knew each other from the war and right now, he's being more of a help than you lot are. I know you don't understand, but this isn't the time to asking millions of questions and accusing me of things. Right now I need to go and find one of my best friends. I will come back and explain later, but now, like I said is not the time." That shut them all up, thankfully. "If you want to help, then come to our house and see Katherine, who is currently there. If you see Katherine, then go looking. Elena is the exact image of her."

"Who has Elena?" Damon growled.

"Who do you think?" I replied, with a frown, putting his ring back on his finger.

"Elijah?" He spat the name and I nodded. In that instant Damon was running. I sighed and looked at the Cullen's.

"Are you going to help or what?" I frowned. Everyone nodded apart from Rose and Edward. "Right well you two can stay here and bum off each others, hatred for me." I growled and ran out of the house, towards the 'Swan' residence. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Alice hot on my heels.

_**Again sorry for the late reply, but I hope it was good enough. Let me know what you think **_

_**I will update ASAP! **_

_**Love you awesome people...but not in a freaky way ;) **_


	12. Finding her

Why Me? Why Now? It's Time.

Chapter 12

Elena POV

I'm so scared. I don't know where I am. All I can see is darkness. Pure darkness. There's someone coming up behind me. I hear their footsteps. Heavy footsteps. HELP!

Bella POV

Clearly, Edward has just proved to me, that he doesn't like the way I am. He's always told me, that I'm everything to him, that he will help and protect me no matter what... Now when this comes out, he'd much rather stay at home with Rosalie, and share secrets about how much they don't like me. Somehow, I think there is something more going on with them, more than meets the eye. Recently, he's become really defensive of her... Either they have had some sort of heart to heart, or there is something else. Whatever it is, I don't care.

The six of us ran into the place, that had previously been my home. I've been considering it for a while, and now after my little argument with Edward, my decision is becoming clearer. I want to move back to mystic falls. My brothers need me, and it's clear that Elena does too.

As soon as I saw Katherine, it hit me. As much as she liked messing with people, she wouldn't be in on this. She'd loved Damon, in some sort of way, before they were changed and I know for a fact, that she wouldn't do this to him. As much as I hated her back in the day, it was good to see her again. I walked over to her, and we both pulled each other into a hug laughing.

"Long time no see Petrova." I laughed.

"Likewise Salvatore." She laughed, and pulled away. Both of our faces, turned serious agian, as we took on the plan of action.

The Cullen's took in every detail of Katherine's face, after we explained how Elena looked exactly the same as her. They didn't need much time to look at her, because after seconds they were away. Katherine and I were able to take over them, because we knew where we were going. Damon was hot running right beside us. He needed to be kept away from Elijah, but if we thought about it... Having him there, could be the only way to get Elena out safe... If only we could have Damon, turn on Elijah.

Edward POV

How could she have kept this from us? We told her our secret, so why couldn't she share hers? Clearly, she's not the person we thought she was, and she expects us to welcome her back with open arms. Rose and I, are the only ones that have seen sense. She lied to us!

She's kept a whole life hidden from us! She made us believe, that she was this fragile little human, that was a pure danger magnet. Obviously, she's far from it. She can very clearly, defend herself.

She has brothers! Charlie isn't her father! That's another thing... We've known Charlie for years... Since we moved her and he was in on it too! He's also one of whatever she is! All I can understand, is that they definitely not human.

Jasper, defended her as well. He knew before we did... Thanks for putting your trust in us Isabella.

How can I trust her again after this?

Rose and I stayed behind, refusing to be dragged into whatever this was. For all I knew, this could get every one of us killed, and to be honest I've lived for 110, years as a vampire... I think I can go a little longer. Rose, had never liked Bella. At first, it had annoyed me, but now I can see where she is coming from.

Since Bella had left, there was something else there that I was feeling for Rose. I don't understand what it is... but it's there and I can't stop it from coming around.

Elena POV

He picked me up and took me into another room. The light was blinding. I had been locked in some sort of closet, and now I am in a big open space. He starts talking to me, I don't want to listen to what he's saying, but I have no choice. He tells me, it's going to be okay. That I won't get hurt.

He leans down and whispers in my ear. "They're coming."

**Guys, I am so so so so so so so sorry! I didn't know what to write, but just now it all came to me. **

**I thank everyone that has still stayed with me, even after the extremely late update. I still get people reviewing, asking me to update, and I decided today, that it was time for me to update.**

**Like I said, I am extremely sorry! and after this I will get the update out there, as soon as I work out what to write, which will be soon, I promise.**

**Thank you again.**

**Please review :)**


End file.
